Kontrola
by Pearlady
Summary: Hermiona zawsze nad wszystkim panowała. Dopóki wyzwania nie rzucił jej człowiek do bólu nieprzewidywalny, dopóki nie zapragnęła czegoś niszczącego i świeżego, zupełnie przeciw rozumowi. Miniatura.


Miarka się przebrała, kiedy rzucił mi w twarz, że już w wieku dwudziestu lat starzeję się wśród swoich książek, tracąc nie tylko świeżość, ale też energię i kobiecość. Ron zawsze mówił za dużo, bez wyczucia i zbyt gwałtownie, raniąc wszystkich dookoła i bez końca później przepraszając. Za te słowa nie przeprosił nigdy. Harry przychodził wielokrotnie, podobnie Ginny i Luna, ale to nic nie zmieniło. On trzymał się swojego zdania, ja nie chciałam go widzieć. W rezultacie nie zobaczyliśmy się już nigdy.  
Skończył z Lavender na karku. Jego usychanie jest przyczyną mojej niekończącej się satysfakcji: w ciągu dziesięciu lat postarzał się o pięćdziesiąt. Luna szepnęła mi kiedyś, że ich dom to piekło. Ona ma wieczne pretensje, potrzeby, on rzyga jej przesłodzeniem i namolnością. Pracuje w jakimś małym biurze w ministerstwie, gdzie nie ma nawet swojego biurka. Harry nigdy nie zrozumiał, dlaczego mnie cieszy porażka Rona – _przecież ty się od zawsze użalasz nad każdym skrzatem domowym, ba, nawet nad gnomem_.

Ale żaden skrzat domowy i żaden gnom nie wpędził mnie nigdy w takie bagno, Harry. Nigdy wcześniej też sama nie postąpiłam tak gwałtownie i lekkomyślnie. W chwilach, kiedy jestem już zbyt zmęczona i żałuję, obwiniam Rona. To zdejmuje ze mnie ciężar odpowiedzialności. Zawsze wszystko biorę na siebie – teraz potrzebuję oddechu. Nie obwiniaj mnie, Harry i poproś o to samo swoją Ginny. Ja nawet nie wiem, czy powinnam mówić o winie. Nie wiem, czy mogło być lepiej, nie wiem, czy jest źle. Siedzę w tym po uszy i trudno mi spojrzeć na siebie z zewnątrz, to przecież niemożliwe,  
Cholera.  
W pracy zawsze wiem.  
I w życiu też.  
To mój zawód, to mój charakter. Wiedza daje mi bezpieczeństwo, poczucie ciepła,  
Cholera.  
Znasz mnie, Harry – jestem człowiekiem wiedzy i kontroli. Ale nad Severusem nigdy nie zapanuję. Nigdy nie złamię jego tajemnic. Nigdy go nie rozbiorę na perfekcyjne, małe, oczywiste atomy i nie ułożę schematu funkcjonowania.  
I to mnie w jakiś sposób łamie, bo on…  
Podważa moją prawdziwość?  
Ja jestem wiedzą, Harry.  
Ja jestem kontrolą.  
Możesz mnie przewidzieć, możesz mnie przejrzeć. Jestem otwartą konstrukcją, z kablami i przyciskami na wierzchu. Ty powinieneś zrozumieć to porównanie, nie zagrzebałeś się jeszcze do końca w czarodziejskim świecie.  
On mnie doprowadza do szaleństwa, ale ja nie jestem szaleństwem.  
Żeby być z nim, muszę rezygnować.  
Zmieniać.  
On odbiera mi kierownicę, mapę i grunt pod nogami. Jedno machnięcie jego różdżki i wiszę głową w dół, zmuszona do zupełnej zmiany perspektywy.  
To boli.  
On mnie podważa.  
To się już kiedyś stało, wiesz. Kiedy przyszedł list z Hogwartu. Moi rodzice dentyści zadbali o to, żebym dostała wszystkie podręczniki. I nagle, kiedy one stanęły na mojej półce obok książek do matematyki, fizyki i chemii, musiałam dokonać wyboru.  
Przeszufladkowałam wszystko. Mugolską wiedzę upchnęłam w jeden kąt mózgu, żeby zostało miejsce na Nowe. I w końcu się udało. Wymagało to wysiłku, możesz mi wierzyć, ale zmieniłam swoje spojrzenie.  
Bolało. Jak diabli.  
Po kilku latach, gdy już przedarłam się przez hogwarcką bibliotekę, uspokoiłam się. Znów miałam kontrolę.  
Upajające uczucie.  
Świat pod stopami. Działa na moje skinienie.  
Zgodnie z moją wiedzą.  
Idealnie przewidywalny, bezpieczny.  
W tamtych chwilach rozumiałam Voldemorta. Jego pragnienie potęgi było pragnieniem kontroli. Bał się śmierci; kontrola pozwala złapać strach za ogon, podnieść do góry i zaśmiać mu się w twarz. Nie zrozum mnie źle: nie mogłabym się do niego przyłączyć.  
Nie rozumiem cierpienia.  
Nie rozumiem zadawania cierpienia.  
Nie da się kontrolować bólu – można kontrolować ochronę.  
Stąd WESZ. Usankcjonowałaby nowe zwyczaje. Standardy. Normy.  
Słodkie marzenia.

Ale Severus zepsuł mi to wszystko, wykopał moją wypolerowaną idealność i wepchnął się w jej miejsce. Pokochałam go na złość Ronowi, musiałam odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim obrazem. Nad kobiecością.  
A Severus był pod moim nosem, męski i pociągający. Zrobiłam listę cech, które go pociągającym czyniły; zgadzało się. Z męskością też. Więc nadawał się do mojego celu.  
Był na wyciągnięcie ręki przy pracy w laboratorium. Zadziałał zgodnie z moim planem i dał się uwieść – był tylko mężczyzną, zbyt długo samotnym.  
Postanowiliśmy być razem. Mieliśmy tyle wspólnego, osiągaliśmy sukcesy zawodowe, to musiało zadziałać.  
Ale nie zadziałało.  
On jest skomplikowany.

Skomplikowany – Harry, czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić gorszy koszmar?  
On wykonuje gest, ja odpowiadam ze świadomością, że potrafię przewidzieć jego reakcję – ale on mnie zaskakuje.  
Codziennie.  
Czasem myślę, że oszaleję. On mnie wciąż pociąga – na czele listy powodów znajduje się „ryzyko" i „szaleństwo". Ale ja nigdy wcześniej nie chciałam żadnego szaleństwa.  
Severus jest istnym chaosem. Pierwowzorem chaosu, jakby to z niego wyłoniło się wszystko, co nieprzewidywalne i niebanalne. On nigdy nie przynosi mi kwiatów. Perfum. Biżuterii. Nawet głupich czekoladek, Harry.  
On mi daje poezję. Z dedykacją, bezczelną, że niby to mi dobrze zrobi. Bo poezja jest niekontrolowana.  
Nienawidzę poezji.  
On mi daje buty: szpilki. Z wyzwaniem, żebym nauczyła się na nich chodzić, bo są seksowne. I wyobraź sobie, że powiedział to bez złośliwości.  
Jak miałam się tego spodziewać?  
Złośliwość to on.  
Ale tylko się ciepło uśmiechnął. Choć najczęściej mnie odpycha. Zbyt wiele w nim przeszłości, dystansu, barier. On mi nie ufa. Ale wtedy się uśmiechnął, a ja nie potrafiłam się tym cieszyć, bo mnie przestraszył.  
Wciąż nie rozumiesz, dlaczego cieszę się nieszczęściem Rona. On wraz ze słowami, które potraktowałam jak wyzwanie, złamał moją kontrolę. Za bardzo pochłonął mnie Severus, żebym mu kiedyś mogła dać odejść. Za bardzo na mnie działa. Przyciąga. Świadczą o tym listy i wykresy, które już zaczęłam chować pod łóżkiem, bo w szufladzie zabrakło miejsca.

Nie mogę nienawidzić Severusa. I nie chcę brać odpowiedzialności za swój wybór, skoro nawet nie wiem, czy żałuję – czy potrafię żałować – czy potrafię się cieszyć.  
Hermiona Granger jest kontrolą.  
Hermiona Snape jest szaleństwem.  
Nigdy nie pozdrawiaj ode mnie Rona.  
Tak często się boję.


End file.
